Network security can often be enhanced by distinguishing between ‘local’ nodes and ‘remote’ nodes on the network. Local nodes, for example, are typically located within a particular physical environment, and it can be assumed that users within this physical environment are authorized to access the network. Remote nodes, on the other hand, are susceptible to unauthorized physical access. Additionally, unauthorized intruders on a network typically access the network remotely, via telephone or other communication channels. Because of the susceptibility of the network to unauthorized access via remote nodes, network security can be enhanced by imposing stringent security measures, or access restrictions, on remote nodes, while not encumbering local nodes with this same restrictions.